


Bloody Idiot

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, I had so much fun writing it tbh, Jealousy, Lot of fluff, Vampire AU, and Rose is his human girlfriend, bad cliches, in which the Doctor is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Want to torture a vampire, just have his girlfriend wear a crucifix and iron bracelets"</p><p>Rose is angry at the Doctor for reasons he doesn't understand and completely avoids him. It's up to him to fix whatever he had done to upset her. </p><p>Based on a tumblr post :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer #1: Okay this is based on a Tumblr post that probably some of you saw that basically imagined a situation where a human is pissed at their vampire-significant-other and decides to wear iron bracelets to keep away the vampire, and I decided to write a TenRose story based on it and boy, did I have so much fun ;) I just hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ❤
> 
> Disclaimer #2: This story is unbetad, all mistakes are mine, enjoy anyway! ^-^

“Roooose” the Doctor mumbled into the pillow, watching with pleading eyes his human from across the sofa.

The blonde in question was intentionally avoiding him and he had no idea why: she had started acting strangely while they were walking through the town and now, two hours later, Rose still refused to talk to him. Not satisfied with that, she had then put on a crucifix around her neck along with some iron bracelets and rings, ignoring his hurt look of horror.

The Doctor raised his chocolate brown eyes from the pillow and observed his girlfriend who was sitting acting as if he didn’t exist, her attention completely caught by the book in her hands. If he didn’t fix this he was going to die from Rose withdrawal.

What did he even do? The man started searching his memory for whatever might have caused Rose’s anger, but he didn’t came up with anything. Did he say something to offend her? Did he somehow hurt her? Did he leave the lid up? Or did she just realise what a monster he actually was? A knot formed in his chest at the thought, and he absently rubbed at it but it didn’t ceased. Did she speak to her mother and that woman had finally made her realize the mistake she made by being with him?

The Doctor shook his head forcefully, trying not to panic. Rose always said that she didn’t care what others thought, that she would always stay with him… And if her mother had indeed said something to convince her otherwise, she wouldn’t be here, right? With that in mind he tried again to speak to his human.

“Rose” he whispered again, shifting on the sofa until he was closer to her but still not touching “Please”

She just ignored him so he tried to change the subject.

“What do you want for dinner tonight? I can cook. Do you want me to cook?” he asked hopeful, eyes lighting up at the idea of cooking a romantic dinner for his human to apologize for whatever he did to make her upset.

“I was thinking to order takeaway” she said casually, as if she was talking about the weather to a stranger. The Doctor died a little at that.

“Chinese?” he asked, somehow relived that his girlfriend had at least spoken to him.

“Italian.” she replied cruelly, and the Doctor’s eyes widened in horror.

“Talk to me!” he begged, exasperated “I’m sorry for- I don’t really know what, but I’m sorry I made you this upset. Can you at least please tell me what have I done?”

“What have you done?” Rose repeated incredulous, glaring at him angrily “You know exactly what you did!”

The Doctor growled under his breath at that but he quickly regretted it when it only seemed to make her even angrier. She tossed the book aside and stood, walking with her arms crossed and her back to the sofa.

He stood too, panicking slightly at how angry she was. He wanted to take her in his arms and apologize for whatever he had done, but with her still wearing the crucifix he couldn’t really do anything.

“Rose” he said with hoarse voice, standing right behind her “I’m sorry but whatever I did to make you upset I didn’t do it on purpose, believe me, or I would’ve already apologized. Now can you please tell me what’s the matter?”

Rose’s tense shoulders relaxed a bit at that and the Doctor sighed in relief, realizing that she believe him.

“Today when we were at the shopping centre I saw you watching another woman” she explained, and he frowned at how small her voice sounded “I know that it’s obvious that you would look at other women, I’m not that brilliant after all, but I still got jealous, I suppose”

The Doctor’s heart broke at those words. How could she think he could even look at a woman who wasn’t her? And more importantly, how could she think she wasn’t brilliant? He reached out a hand to stroke her skin but then quickly withdrew it with a hiss when he felt a burning pain barely brushing her shirt.

“Rose, can you please take off all those anti-vampire things? Pretty please?” he asked her gently, not being able to not touch his human any longer. She took the crucifix and all the bracelets and rings off, and once they were all tossed on a nearby table he crushed her to his body tightly, his arms around her waist and his nose pressed against the crook of her neck. He sighed softly at being able to feel her again, and she smiled at how relived he sounded.

“Don’t say that” he murmured after a while, his voice muffled by Rose’s skin “You’re brilliant and amazing and even if I don’t deserve you I love you” he left a small kiss on her neck and smiled relived when she didn’t pull away, instead she leaned against him with a soft happy sigh “I wasn’t looking at the woman, Rose, I was actually looking at her necklace”

“What?” Rose asked incredulous, trying to turn around in his arms but he stopped her, hiding his flushed face from her view.

“I thought you’d look lovely with that necklace, but before I could ask her where she had bought it you stormed away…” he said, his hands caressing her sided softly. Rose giggled a little at his story and then bit her lip feeling guilty for avoiding him all day.

“I’m sorry for how I acted, I was stupid” she said turning her head to kiss his sideburn.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault if I’m still not used to knowing what could make my human jealous” he emphasized the nickname with an open mouthed kiss on her throat, lightly scratching his sharp teeth on her skin “Just, never do that again, please, it was torture not being able to touch you”

“Oh yeah?” she asked cheekily, turning around in his arms and smiling her tongue-through-teeth smile.

“Yeah” he nodded, kissing her softly “Want to torture a vampire, just have his girlfriend wear a crucifix and iron bracelets. You’re evil, Rose Tyler, evil”

“That I am” she agreed before raising on her feet to kiss him more passionately, sliding her tongue along his sharp teeth. He responded in kind, holding her more closely.

After a couple of minutes of snogging, the Doctor broke the kiss when he felt his arousal grow, but before he could ask her if they should move it into their bedroom, she attached his neck leaving a dark mark on his pulse point and he let out a low moan.

“What about dinner?” he asked sliding his hands under her shirt to caress her skin while Rose worked on his shirt’s buttons.

“It can wait” she answered, gasping in surprise when the Doctor grabbed the back of her tights and lifted her onto his lap “Right now I have another kind of hunger”

The Doctor stopped in his attempt to walk towards the bedroom and groaned, not in the way Rose would’ve liked.

“That was the worse cliché I’ve ever heard” he said shaking his head, resuming walking towards the bed.

“Well, still better than yours, how was it? ‘I’m bloody in love with you’” she quoted with a smile. The Doctor waggled his eyebrows at her and, once they reached their bedroom, he laid her on the covers with a loving and gentle gaze.

“But it’s true” he commented, climbing over her and hugging her tightly. Kissing her nose with affection he murmured “I am bloody in love with you” and with another gentle kiss he proceeded to show her exactly how much he loved her.

If he wanted to be completely honest, he had lied. He hadn’t been looking at the woman’s necklace, but at her wedding ring adorning her left ring finger, and he had thought how it would look on Rose, how good it would feel to know that she was truly his and he truly hers, how amazing it would be to be married to Rose Marion Tyler.

But he couldn’t tell her yet. He had to make a proper proposal, romantic and unforgettable, and he needed time to do so.

But right now, the feel of Rose’s heated skin under his fingertips and her sweet laugh caused by another one of his bad clichés was all what mattered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! While I was writing it, the story decided to create its own background and dynamics without my consent and in the end I ended up with a whole AU all written in my head so, yeah, I think I'm probably gonna write a multi chapter vampire AU that will basically be a prequel to this (don't worry, it won't be like Mr.Sparklie series)
> 
> If you liked the story please leave a comment or even just a kudos, it would mean the world to me!
> 
> See you next time guys :3 ❤


End file.
